


Avatar: the Legend of Korra; Book One: Earth (Rewrite)

by genietothemax



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, Friends to Lovers to Enemies, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genietothemax/pseuds/genietothemax
Summary: A rewrite of The Legend of Korra fixing all the things I didn't like about it. Korra doesn't start off mastering all the elements. There is a main villain, not just bad guy of the year villains. Will Update when chapters are completed. Keep in mind that this is my first fic please





	1. The Search

** Book One: Earth **

** Prologue **

Earth.

Fire.

Air.

Water.

170 years ago, the Fire Nation started a war with the entire world. Thousands of lives were taken, and no one came away unscathed. The Avatar, Master of All Four Elements, who was supposed to manage the balance of the Four Nations, was nowhere to be found. The war raged on for 100 years, and with no one in his way, the Firelord, Ozai, almost won. But, 70 years ago, Avatar Aang reappeared and defeated Ozai. The new Firelord and Aang’s Firebending master, Zuko, made reparations with the world and, together with Avatar Aang, restored harmony to the world. The Earth King Kuei gave up a portion of the Earth Kingdom and, together with the Fire Nation and Northern and Southern Water Tribes, formed the United People’s Republic, a multicultural haven where all the people of the world can intermingle and be one with one another. The UPR’s capital, Republic City, became the most populated city in the world and a flagship of technological innovation and peace.

** Chapter One: The Search **

It was a cold winter night in Republic City, and the mourning bells were tolling. Normally, they were reserved for the deaths of public figures or war heroes, but tonight, their tolling was for a much more somber purpose. The Avatar was dead.

The world mourned the death of their savior, who ended the Hundred-Year War, but there was no time to waste. Since the end of the Hundred-Year War, it has been the Order of the White Lotus’s sworn duty to find and help the next Avatar master the elements. The next element in the Cycle of Reincarnation was Water, which meant that the next Avatar would be a Waterbender. So, 4 years after the death of the Avatar, the White Lotus set out for the Northern Water Tribe. A messenger hawk was sent to prepare the Northern Citizens for their arrival, as every child born on the day of Avatar Aang’s death would be tested to determine if they were the one. 

Every baby would be given hundreds of toys to choose from, every kind imaginable, from swords to fake animals. Every Avatar has been chosen this way, because every Avatar has chosen the same 4 toys. A clay turtle, a propeller on a string, a wooden hog-monkey, and a wooden hand drum. Many children chose some of these relics, others did not choose them at all. But not one candidate chose only the four toys that would make them out as the next Avatar. So, the White Lotus moved on.

The next stop was Republic City. Newsletters were passed out and newspapers were printed, asking all parents hailing from the water tribe to bring their 4-year-old children to the Republic City Avatar Temple to be tested. Not a single child was chosen. Lots of mothers in the city demanded for their child to be retested, but the White Lotus Representatives were already gone.

Finally, the Three Representatives arrived at the Southern Water Tribe. This wasn’t necessarily their _final_ chance to the Avatar, but it would be very embarrassing to have to travel back to the north pole and redo the whole process.

Tonraq and Senna were spending a quiet night in their igloo. Senna had just gotten their daughter, Korra, to lay down and go to sleep, and Tonraq was trying to feed the family polar bear-dog, Naga, whom they kept outside.

“Hey, honey, will you pass me a knife? Naga isn’t eating her food. It might be too big for her, so I’m going to cut it up a bit and try again. Thank you very much,” Tonraq said, leaning through the open window

“Close the window, you’re letting all the hot air out!”

“Yep! Sorry, babe!” He closed the shutters with a click. The snow crunched beneath Tonraq’s boots as he trudged his way over to Naga’s small igloo. He had left a small fire going to keep her warm and provide light, but from the looks of things, that had gone out while he was getting the knife. _Damn,_ he thought, _now I’ve gotta go back and get the spark plates. _Naga perked her head up at the sound of him approaching and started wagging her tail. Even at just a few months old, she was already big enough to topple you over if she got too excited. 

It was about then that Tonraq heard footsteps coming from down the path. Naga leaped out of the Igloo and growled deep in her chest. 

“Hello?! You had better show yourself, before Naga decides she’d rather have you for dinner!”

Three cloaked figures stepped out of the shadows and into the light from the house. The tallest of the three lowered his hood, revealing a wrinkled and tired visage . 

“Good evening, sir. We are members of the Order of the White Lotus. We are just here to talk.”

“Korra. Korra, honey, wake up” Senna shook her child awake. “There’s someone i would like you to meet.”

Senna walked into the living room, leading a sleepy Korra by the hand. Korra walked behind her mother, leading a stuffed bear-seal by the hand. It was an extremely cute sight to behold.

“Korra, these men are from the Order of the White Lotus. They are here to give you some new toys to play with.”

The visitors had since taken off their cloaks, exposing the navy blue and silver robes underneath. This might have been a bad idea, though, as one of them was already shivering. The south pole wasn’t a good place for a Firebender.

“Hello, Korra,” he said while kneeling to her eye-level, “My name is Osamu. These are my friends, Ratna and Biming. We have some gifts for you.” The man to the right of Osamu, Ratna, apparently, set down the giant bag that was slung over his shoulder. Despite his attempts to set it down lightly, the bag hit the ground with a thud. Biming upturned the bag, revealing it’s contents to be hundreds toys. “Please, pick a few that you like. You can have as many as you want.”

Korra looked to her parents for affirmation. “Go on, dear,” urged Tonraq. Korra got down on her knees. _None of these look very fun_, Korra thought as she picked up a wooden ostrich-horse. She rifled through the rest of the toys, picking out the ones that she found the most appealing. After finishing, she wobbled towards her parents, 4 toys in her hand.

“Let me see what you have, child.” asked Biming, a port-bellied man. Korra held her four choices in her outstretched hands. Biming was awestruck. “Now, you’re sure that you don’t want any other toys? You can choose all of them if you want.” Korra shook her head. “I want these ones. The Hog-Monkey is cute.” she replied. Biming hastily looked to his comrades, eyes wide and full of excitement. “No,” whispered Senna, her voice full of disbelief. “It’s impossible,” remarked Tanroq. He looked down at the toys in his daughter’s hands. They were a clay turtle, a wooden hog-monkey, a hand drum, and a propeller on a string. The Avatar relics.

“I’m afraid you are wrong, Mr. Tanroq. Your daughter, out of hundreds, picked only 4 toys. Specifically, the 4 toys picked by every Avatar that has come before her. It must pain you to hear it, but your daughter _is_ the Avatar.”


	2. The Arrival

** Chapter Two: The Arrival **

Despite all the efforts of Firelord Zuko and Avatar Aang, the Fire Nation was not a perfect place. One way these imperfections have shone through was the orphanage system. Children would be left in orphanages for their entire childhood, often becoming malnourished or depressed. The orphanages received state funding, which meant that they couldn’t accept donations or be privately funded, else they would be shut down or have their funding severely cut; an old policy left over from the days of Firelord Ozai that had slipped through the cracks of bureaucracy as Firelord Zuko was reforming the Fire Nation. As such, being a Matron or Patron of an orphanage was not an ideal position, so only the most devoted people or the worst people would get the positions. It was very unfortunate for one little Fire Nation girl that Matron Ima was the worst Matron in the country. She was mean, yelled, berated the children, and often just left them alone for hours at a time. Multiple times, Ima fell asleep in the middle of the day, not keeping an eye on who came and went. So, when Ima fell asleep, Asami took the opportunity to go exploring, to venture outside where she had never gone before.

Asami found herself in a dark forest. The trees here were bigger than anything she had ever seen before. The light of the moon crept through the leaves, as if it were telling her, _Turn around, little one. Go back to bed. _But Asami pushed on. She’d had a taste of freedom, and there was nothing on this Earth that could stop her now.

Off in the distance, Asami thought she heard voices. Deep voices in unison. _Maybe I _should_ go back, _Asami thought. But her curiosity got the better of her, and she trotted closer. From behind this tree, Asami could see that the men were sitting in a circle, their figures dimly lit by candlelight. She could make out what the men were saying, though it still made no sense to her. It sounded like they were saying something along the lines of, “Vatuu, your time has come. Vatuu, return to us. Vatuu, your time has come. Vatuu, return to us.”

_Maybe it’s time to head back._ This didn’t seem like something that she should be watching. Besides, Ima would probably wake up soon, and if anyone was missing, all the children could be at risk of punishment. Asami carefully took a step backward......and promptly snapped a twig underfoot.

Every head snapped in her direction. “Who’s there?!” questioned the figure at the center of the circle. He was wearing maroon robes with silver lining, fancier than what everyone else was wearing. “Don’t be afraid, come out where we can see you.” Asami shuffled into the light. “What is your name, child?”

“Asami.”

“Well, Asami, can I ask why you came here tonight?”

Asami didn’t think it was a good idea to be answering his questions, but something about him kept her from holding her tongue. “Matron Ima left the door unlocked, so I wanted to go exploring.” Some of the men on the ground started whispering. “Matron-” “She doesn’t have parents-” “She’d be perfect-” “No one would miss her.”

“How adorable.” He inhaled sharply, “Well, Asami, my name is Xai Bau. My friends here are the Order of the Red Lotus. We have someone we would like you to meet. He will be here soon.” Xai Bau grabbed her shoulder a little too tight and dragged her to the edge of the circle. The Red Lotus’s chanting continued, the wind flapping at their robes, picking up until the candles blew out. There was nothing but the moon to illuminate their little clearing.

The ground in the middle of the circle started to grow dark, as if a shadow had been cast over the leaves, even though the sky was clear as crystal. Something like smoke rose slowly from the ground, curling like a scorpion-snake from a basket. A feeling of unease shrouded Asami, as if the smoke was somehow looking at her. She wanted to bolt, but her legs wouldn’t move. Her heart was beating out of her chest, her breath setting a land speed record. _I have to run, I have to get out of here. I can’t stay here!_ The smoke loomed over her, it’s shadow a blanket, smothering all hope of escape.

Xai Bau held her shoulder even tighter now as the smoke crept ever closer. “Asami,” Xai Bau continued, “This .... is Vatuu.” With that statement, the smoke lunged at Asami, filling her lungs, filling her entire being, with its corruption and blight.

eyes. Fear overtook Asami. She wanted to run, she wanted to go back to the orphanage and forget this ever happened, but she couldn’t. Even if she was strong enough to rid herself of this weird guy’s hand, she couldn’t move convince her legs to move.

Xai Bau held her shoulder even tighter now as the smoke crept ever closer. “Asami,” Xai Bau continued, “This .... is Vatuu.” With that statement, the smoke lunged at Asami, filling her lungs, filling her entire being, with it’s corruption and blight.

Korra woke to the sound of knocking. Her bedroom was a mess as usual, with extra shirts and coats strewn about her floor. The orange and blue sky of the early morning peered through the open window. With a yawn, she turned to the water clock on the dresser, confirming her suspicions. She was supposed to be out the door and on her way to school a long time ago. There weren’t many Waterbenders in the southern water tribe, considering the Fire Nation captured all of them over the course of 60 years 100 years ago, but thanks to immigrants from the Northern Water Tribe and their children, there were enough for a small academy. Her parents, even though they weren’t Waterbenders themselves, were very adamant she learn Waterbending in tandem with her other schooling.

It’s not like she didn’t like the academy. She had a lot of friends there, and was among the best in her class. But she didn’t want to spend her entire day there for most of the year. She wanted to hang out with her friends, get in trouble with her parents; Stuff a normal 15 year-old does. Wait, no, 16. Today was her 16th birthday. Oh yeah, that’s right! Her parents said she could take the day off from school today. No school means more sleep for Korra! She rolled back over, pulling the blanket over her shoulder-

-And was promptly reawakened by the knocking at her door again. _Oh, right, I have to get up._ “Yeah?!” she shouted at the door. “Korra, honey, it’s time to get up.” replied the muffled voice of her Mother. “It may be your birthday, but that doesn’t mean you get to sleep-in all hours of the morning!” “Okay, I’m coming,” Korra groaned. She was too tired and her room was too cold for this. 

Her feet slid off of the bed onto the cold, hard stone of her bedroom. She took her slippers off first thing last night, so they were on the other side of the room. The shirt draped over her dresser didn’t smell as bad as the ones on her floor, so she slipped it on, pulling a blue wool sweater on over the top to complete her look.

Breakfast was already set when she walked into the living room, a lovely array of otter-fish glazed with apple-infused honey paired with a mashed wildberry spread on toast. “Whoa! Where’d this come from? We never have anything this fancy.”

“2 reasons. Firstly, it’s my baby’s 16th birthday! Of course I’m going to do something special for my little girl.”

“And the second reason?”

“We should have some important guests arriving soon, so I wanted to make them something fancy.”

“I figured it was something like that. Who’s coming?”

“You’ll have to wait and see,” Senna said, turning her face away. _That’s weird. Normally Mom can’t wait to tell me something this big._ As she sat down at the table, Senna caressed Korra’s cheek. “Happy Birthday, darling. I love you, never forget that.”

“Thanks, Momma. I love you, too.” Korra took a forkful of fish-otter and took a long look at her mother. She was staring off into space on the other side of the table, a solemn look on her face. Korra had known her mother long enough to know that she was heartbroken about something. “Hey, is everything alright? You’ve got that look on your face.”

“I’ll be fine, honey. It’s nothing you need to worry about right now.”

With that, Korra dropped the matter. She had tried to pierce her mother’s emotional defenses countless times beforehand, and never once succeeded. As much as it pained her to leave the matter alone, if it was important for Korra to know, Senna would tell her when she was ready. They finished their breakfast accompanied by the silence of the morning.

“So, Korra, what’s on your agenda today?”

“Not a thing. To be honest, I didn’t even remember that it was my birthday until after you woke me up,” Korra said, chuckling. “Um, maybe you and I could wander the markets today? I’ve been meaning to try and get myself a new mirror. I dropped my old one last week trying to fix my bed-head.”

“That sounds-”

_THUNK THUNK THUNK. _There was someone pounding at the front door. “Oh, not so soon,” Senna groaned, heading towards the door. Senna opened the door and popped her head out. Korra could just make out that the person at the door was old, in a navy blue robe. When Senna noticed Korra was watching them, She ducked outside and closed the door behind her. Korra tried to mind her own business, but curiosity got the better of her, so she walked up and put her ear to the door.

“It’s......birthday. We have.......”

“No, please........just a kid”

“......Responsibility........ is the Avatar”

Korra had never been more confused in her life. Why were they talking about the Avatar? What did that have to do with her birthday? Her questions began to pile up, stack on top of each other, mix with other questions to make new ones. It was all one quagmire of confusion, and too much for Korra to handle from behind a closed door. 

“Hey, Mom?” Korra asked as she opened the door. 4 pairs of eyes shot towards her. There were 3 old men on their doorstep, all in navy blue robes, a lotus flower embroidered above their hearts. “What do you want me to do with the rest of this otter-fish? Put it in the ice box?”

“Actually, could you leave it out? These are the guests I was talking about.” Senna turned to the guests. “Would you like some breakfast? It must have been a long journey from the United People’s Republic.”

“Yes, please, that would be lovely,” said the old man. He was very tall, and might have been handsome in his youth, but the years had clearly taken their toll on him. The wrinkles and scars were so numerous in his face it was hard to tell them apart. The other 2 men were of similar age, though they wore it much better. The youngest of the three was also the most heavyset, but he carried a certain confidence about himself that said he’d been through hell came out the other side kinder than he went in. The last guest was built like a goddamn brick house. A wall of muscle. If Korra had to guess, she would say he’d been a constant state of ketosis since he was 12 and would be dead within the year.

“So,” Korra began as they sat down, “What brings you three to the Southern Water Tribe?”

“You, actually. We have news to discuss with you.”

“Honey,” interjected Senna, “do you remember your favorite toys when you were younger? The hog-monkey and all that?

“Yes, but I don’t see how-”

“You aren’t the only child who has had those toys,” said the heavyset man, “In fact, many children before you have played with those toys. The most recent being Avatar Aang.

“W.....What are you saying?” Korra knew what he was saying, but she didn’t want it to be true.

“When you were a child, you chose those four toys out of hundreds of others. Every other Waterbending child in the world was given the same choice as you, but only you chose those four and only those four. Every Avatar since Avatar Kuruk has also chosen only those four toys.”

Korra’s head began to swim. “O-Okay, but that doesn’t mean that I’m-”

“Korra, I don’t like it any more than you do,” stated Senna, “The spirits know I would like nothing more than to let you live a normal life, do normal teenager things. But too many things fall into place here for what these men are saying to not be true..”

“Aang died at 9:59 in the evening 16 years ago, today,” stated the wall of muscle, “According to your mother, you were born at exactly 10:00 at night 16 years ago. I don’t know, but I think everything here matches too perfectly for it to just be one big coincidence.”

“NO! I’m not the Avatar! I can’t be the Avatar! I’m......” Korra sat back down into the chair and put her head in her hands. “I’m just Korra. I’m not some saviour.” Her hands were wet, and she realized she was crying. “ I’m not a great hero, I’m just me. Just Korra” Her mother was there next to her, arms wrapped tightly around her head. Korra buried her head into her mother’s shoulder. She didn’t want to leave. She wanted to wake up and realize that this was all a dream, that she was still in her room, about to have an amazing 16th birthday with the best mother in the world. But it wasn’t a dream, or at least one she wasn’t going to wake up from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all ever get emotional writing a scene?


	3. Runaway

** Chapter Three: Runaway **

_Knock Knock Knock_. “Korra, you can’t hide in there forever,” Senna shouted through Korra’s bedroom door, “You have to come out eventually!” _Knock Knock Knock _“Your friends are here! They haven’t seen you in a month and are getting very worried!”

“Go away!”

“Look, if you won’t come out for them, then I’ll bring them to you!” Senna pauses by the door, waiting to see if she would say anything. Minutes go by. She finally frowns and heads for the front door. When the White Lotus came last week, she knew that Korra wouldn’t take the news very well, but she never expected her to shut herself in her room. She only came out to eat after Senna had gone to her room for the night, if she came out at all. And Naga was worried about Korra too. The giant polar bear-dog didn’t go out hunting anymore, and just slept outside Korra’s window all day.

Korra’s friends from the academy were waiting outside the door. Siku was lean and dark skinned, with darker, slicked back hair. They weren’t a Waterbender, but they _were_ the academy teacher’s child, so they spent a lot of time there. Senna never talked with them much, but from what she could tell, they were kind of short-tempered and clumsy, but still a really good friend to everyone else. Buniq was a shorter, bigger girl, but that didn’t stop her from being the best waterbender under in the tribe under 40. This made her somewhat overconfident, but whenever she was shown up, she recognized the other person’s strength and congratulated them on the win. She would have tutored some of the other students, but Waterbending was so natural to her that she had a hard time explaining what she was doing differently, which is why Korra was the one training Asami.

Asami, despite her looks, was the least popular girl and worst Waterbender in the academy. Korra took it upon herself to try and tutor Asami, but she was still utterly terrible at the art. Whenever she came over, it looked like she was constantly trying not to let something slip, like there was some huge secret that would ruin their friendship. Probably the fact that Asami was crushing _hard_ on Korra. It was easy enough to tell when you were 42 and had been through a marriage of 12 years. Korra, obviously, was oblivious.

“Hey, guys,” said Senna, “you can come on in. I’ve got tea on if you want some.” Korra’s friends all migrated to the couch. “She still hasn’t come out of her room”

“Can we ask what happened?” asked Siku. “Korra would never close herself off like this unless it was absolutely appalling to think about.”  
“That’s probably something you should ask her. I don’t think it’s my place to tell.”

“Well, who wants to go first?” Asami asked. “If we all go in at once, that could overwhelm her, and she’d be even more likely to clam up.”  
“Why don’t you go?” asked Buniq. “You two are the closest out of all of us. If anyone has a chance of getting through to her, it’s you.”

“Good idea,” remarked Siku. “And who knows, maybe you could get her to come out here to us. Ms. Senna, could I have a cup of tea, please?”

“Of course, dear.”  
The matter apparently having been settled, Asami shuffles toward Korra’s door, wondering what could have happened. Did she kill someone? Did one of her other friends die? Thousands of possibilities swirled through her head before she realized that her hand was still poised to knock. _Thunk thunk thunk._ “Korra, it’s Asami. Can I come in?”

Silence. Asami knocked again. More silence. “Korra, I’m coming in.” The door opened with a lengthy _crreeeaaak_. Asami took in the picture in little segments. Her closet full of jackets and pullovers, floor covered in clothes, dirty and clean, her empty bed-wait, empty? A cold draft smacked her in the face as she swiveled her head towards the open window, curtains fluttering like white flags against the dark sky. Asami’s heart dropped and she rushed to the window, leaning her head out to look at the footprints she left behind. Instead, the saw a big negative space about the size of a polar bear-dog, with giant paw-prints leading away from the window.

Asami sprinted out too the living room. “Guys!” Asami shouted, causing Siku to spill their tea. “Ah, fuck!” exclaimed Siku.

“Korra’s gone!”

“What?!” cried Senna, dropping the tea kettle.

“Her window is open, and Naga is gone too. It looks like she rode her into the woods.”

“But there’s a blizzard coming!” stated Buniq. “She could die out there.”

“Korra hasn’t run from anything before,” stated Siku, wiping themselves down with a towel. “If this is serious enough for her to bolt, I don’t think she cares about some blizzard.”

“Well, it’s not like we can go looking for her. Again, _there’s a blizzard on the way_” insisted Buniq.

“Senna, we _need_ to know what happened,” demanded Asami. “Like they said, if Korra is running from something, we need to know what it is.”

The snow and cold were stinging at Korra’s face. She thanked the spirits she had decided to throw on a couple more layers before she ditched, but she had no idea how long she would last in the storm. When you were preparing for cold weathers, it wasn’t a matter of getting as warm as possible. It was a matter of how long you could stay warm. The more layers, the better, but if you weren’t properly prepared, the storm would win every time. Naga was lucky. She had all this soft, thick fur, and then long, wiry fur on top of that. She was literally built for this.

Korra had lost track of how long they had been walking. 10 minutes? An hour? Who knew anymore. All she did know was that she could never go back. She couldn’t be the Avatar if no one knew where she was.

_Korra._ Through the storm, Korra thought she heard her name being shouted. _No, go away_, Korra thought. _Korra._ There it was again, louder this time. She tried to walk faster but the snow, blizzard, and Naga stopped her. _Maybe now is a good time to rest. That rock looks nice. _“Naga, lets rest over there.”

Huddled next to boulder, Korra drew her arms and legs in to try and conserve warmth. Even snuggling next to Naga offered no comfort. _So, this is it, huh? In the middle of nowhere, during a blizzard, cowering from everyone who loved me._ “What a way to go,” she thought out loud, drifting off into unconsciousness. Then, suddenly, like a canon going off in her ear, _KORRA!!_ Someone was shouting in her ear.

She bolted upright, and looked around, but no one was there. She swiveled around, looking for the source of the sound. “Who’s there!? Show yourself!” _Over here_, said the voice, but there wasn’t anyone there. But there _was_ a slight glow from where she thought she heard the voice. Was it getting brighter? _I’ve gone insane. First, the stress from being the Avatar, then the cold has driven me to the point of insanity_.

The glow _was_, in fact, getting brighter, as well as taking shape. The glowing man began to take on color, yellow and red, with an arrow tattooed on his bald forehead. _Korra, _said the man, _my name is Avatar Aang. Do you have moment to talk?_

The blizzard had been over for a while now, and Senna was freaking the hell out. Frankly, Asami was getting tired of it. Not only did she refuse to tell them why Korra was reacting this way, but she also refused to go into town and tell the constables about Korra’s disappearance. Whenever Buniq brought it up, all Senna said was, “All Constables are Bastards.” Sometimes, Senna made no sense to Asami.

Everyone was throwing around ideas about what to do. Siku had the idea of following Korra’s footsteps, but when it was pointed out that the blizzard had blown them away, they couldn’t think of anything else to do. Buniq’s standing suggestion was to go to the police, but Senna had made it clear that that wasn’t an option. Asami hadn’t put forth any suggestions, but thought it would be a good idea to get some friends and family and form a search party. They had better chances of finding her body with more people looking, as much as it hurt her to admit.

_Knock knock knock._ All eyes turned towards the door. Senna didn’t dare hope it was Korra. Buniq rose from the couch and rushed to the door. There stood a snow-covered Korra, holding the reigns to an equally snow-covered Naga. “Hey guys,” Korra said ashamedly. “I’m sorry I worried you like that. I shouldn’t’ve-” she started, before being tackle-hugged by everyone present.

“What the HELL were you thinking?!?!” yelled Senna after they had all gotten up and stepped back inside. “There was a goddamn BLIZZARD coming, and you decide to run INTO it?!?!?”

“I’m sorry, Mama.”

“We were so worried about you!” cried Buniq.

“Tell us next time let us know what you’re going through!” demanded Siku as they slid their arms around Korra. “We’re your friends, that’s what we are for.”

Korra embraced her friends, basking in their warmth. Asami broke both the hug and the silence, asking, “So, are you going to tell us why you ran now?”

“Ok, but you guys will want to sit down for this. You especially, Siku. Last week, some old guys came to our house and told me that I was the Avatar.” Korra paused for effect and to let the information sink in. Everyone in the room gasped in surprise. Buniq’s was more disbelief, and though Korra did not hear it, Asami’s gasp was more panic than anything else.


End file.
